smallvilleguidefandomcom-20200214-history
Rabid
Episode Summary ---- A virus spreads through Metropolis that transforms humans into zombies. Chloe and Dr. Hamilton learn that Clark's blood can provide a cure. Meanwhile, Oliver turns to the dark side and must decide the future of his Green Arrow identity, while Tess tries to locate Zod and his Kandorian soldiers. ---- Full Recap Clark wakes up strapped to a table in a laboratory with kryptonite-tainted veins standing out on his left arm. He hears a cell phone ring nearby. As he goes to answer it, he notices a syringe leaking a bit of kryptonite fluid. The cell phone has a text message from Oliver saying "I lost her." Clark leaves the building and discovers that the streets of Metropolis are empty. He runs to the Daily Planet to find Lois and sees an empty office and smears of blood on the glass. He finally finds Lois standing at the photocopier. She turns, revealing she's been transformed into a zombie-like creature, and lunges at him. 12 Hours Earlier Clark is at the Planet tuning in the radio to news broadcasts on world emergencies when Lois comes in. She checks her phone for calls from the Blur but he hasn't left her any messages. Clark realizes that she's upset that she hasn't heard from the Blur recently but Lois admits he has a lot to do. They get a report on a fire and Clark offers to get some food. He speeds away, puts out the fire, and gets her coffee, and quickly wipes some ashes off of his hand. There's another report on a high-speed motorcycle chase and Clark cools off her coffee with his super-breath. When she goes to get some fresh coffee, Clark superspeeds to the site and blocks off the motorcyclist. He removes his helmet to reveal Oliver, on a wild ride. He insults Clark, who admits that he should have listened to Oliver and that they're both upset that Jimmy is dead. Clark insists he's trying to make up for things and insists that Olivier is meant for better things. Oliver accuses him of putting his symbol up all over the table to save everyone and drives off before the police can arrive. At the Luthor manor, Tess is reviewing data on various sites where Kandorians and their symbols appeared across the world. Her assistant comes in to tell her that they've had no luck finding any of the ex-Navy SEALS she sent out to find the Kandorians. They hear a scream outside and Tess' man goes to investigate. He finds a dead guard in the hallway, his face ripped open. The electricity goes out and they hear footsteps down the hallway. The assistant goes to investigate and finds branches bumping against the window. However, when he turns to assure Tess, a zombie leaps through the window and attacks him. Tess runs to the study and tries to call out, and turns to find the zombie in the room. She knocks him down with a bottle but another one comes after him .She grabs a sword and defends herself, killing them. Clark and Lois go to see Tess at the hospital after Clark hears about her report. He suggests she call the Blur but Lois doesn't want to bring him in on Clark's hunch. They overhear a Disease Control Agency specialist, Dr. Coats, discussing the fact that Tess is having hallucinations caused by a virus. When Lois tries to talk to her, they discover that she's been transformed into a zombie-creature. Tess shoves Lois across the room and Clark restrains her until Dr. Coats comes in and sedates her. Lois heads back to the office to write her story. At the Watchtower, Chloe is going over files when Emil comes in. He notices that she's keep secrets but she doesn't tell him what. Clark arrives with a blood sample from Tess and asks Chloe to analyze it. Chloe brings up the security files from the manor and finds the zombie creatures. Emil speculates that the virus causes hyper-aggression and Clark takes him to the hospital to talk to Dr. Coats. Clark listens in from around the corner as Coats suggests that the virus is airborne and they're quarantining the hospital. The doctor informs Coats that Tess called from the Planet and that's where the paramedics picked her up. Clark realizes that Lois is in danger. Lois arrives at the Planet and discovers the office all but empty. She spots her city editor, Randall, but he attacks her. Lois runs and encounters another infected employee. She fights them off and Clark arrives. They both run and Clark manages to hold them off without revealing his powers to Lois. They manage to defeat them but Lois is cut and Clark picks her up in his arms to take her to safety. At LuthorCorp, Oliver is in his office with the traffic officer who gave him a ticket for speeding. She goes through his wallet and finds a photo of Lois, but Oliver insists it's just someone he used to know. He takes amphetamines with alcohol and they start to make out, but the officer realizes his belt buckle contains a spy camera. He denies that it's one of his but she doesn't believe him, slaps him, and leaves. Oliver realizes that Tess planted it. Emil returns to the Watchtower where Chloe tells him that she's been unable to identify the virus. He's modeled the virus' path and they realize that it's spreading rapidly and causes the victim to fall asleep in the initial stages to germinate. They try to identify the base enzyme and Emil recognizes it as the one he saw in Davis Bloome. In Tess' Planet office, Clark binds Lois' wound and she wonders if they're both infected. She wonders if he has anything to get off his chest and admits that she wanted to work with the Blur because they did such good things together, and she was doing it for herself so she could be with him. Clark suggests that it's a crush but Lois insists she's never had that kind of connection with someone before and she doesn't want to lose it. Before she can say anything else, Oliver arrives, having come to find Tess. They realize the virus incubates when people sleep, and they have a few hours until rush hour. Clark gets them into the elevator and goes to get help. Before they go, Clark tells Oliver to make sure Lois doesn't fall asleep. At the Watchtower, Emil says that they have an antidote but need the enzyme. Clark arrives and tells them his blood has the Kryptonian enzyme. They use a kryptonite-tinted needle to extract a blood sample from Clark, who passes out from the reaction. Emil says he needs Chloe to come with him to help prepare the antidote and get it into the water supply. As Oliver stands guard over Lois in the elevator, she observes that he's a mess. He looks at himself in the mirror and admits that he's a mess, and he misses being together with Lois. He turns only to discover that she's gone to sleep. When he wakes her up, she's transformed. She slams him aside and climbs up through the roof before he can stop her. Now Clark wakes up, discovers the veins on his arm, finds the kryptonite-tainted needle, and gets Oliver's text message. Emil and Chloe fly to the Metropolis water supplies and distribute the antidote, and then seed it into the clouds in the form of rain. Emil thanks her for her contributions in case something goes wrong but Chloe insists that nothing can go wrong. He congratulates her and notes that she's the one betraying Oliver by secretly spying on him and the rest of his team. She asks if Emil will keep her secret and he says she'll just have to trust him. Clark goes to the Planet and finds the transformed Lois. She attacks him and smashes him out into the street. Clark manages to subdue her as the rain comes down. She finally reverts to normal and finds herself in Clark's arms. Later, Oliver is drinking in an alleyway when Clark comes to see and wonders if there's any part of the person he knew still there. Oliver admits that there may not be and admits that Clark was right. He admits he's been running away from himself but now he knows who he really is. Oliver thanks Clark and then walks down the alleyway, drops his costume on the ground, and burns it. At the Kent farm, Clark goes through his wallet and considers a photo of Lana. He puts it in a scrap book as Lois comes in. She apologizes and admits she saw him as a hero, but says he has a long way to go before he'll stack up to the Red-Blue Blur. Lois notes that he didn't tell her his secret but smiles. As she goes outside, she has another flash of her trip to the future and sees Chloe running and then lying on the ground dead, herself making love to someone, and Oliver digging a grave. As she goes, Clark watches her from the window. Coats goes to a warehouse and kneels before Zod. Zod examines his Kandorian dog tag and says that Coats has become reckless, unleashing the virus on humanity. He rips away the dog tag and insists they must remain anonymous. Coats informs him that he's found the secret to regaining their abilities and has located a Kryptonian in Metropolis. He shows Zod the symbol of the Blur and Zod recognizes it as the symbol of Jor-El. They wonder how Jor-El still keeps his powers and withholds it from them. Coats gives Zod a sample of the blood from the antidote and explains that they can track it. Zod tells Coats to kneel and then kills him for his insubordination. ---- Trivia ---- Notes ---- Quotes ---- Character Appearances Category:List of Episodes